epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parodies 40 Steeler vs Coupe (Peter vs Lloyd)
Hey, look, still got nothing to say :3 buuuut, with the help of Fire I got 3 more ideas in the making so those should be out someday, but for now, Please enjoy! Note I'm probably quitting this note thing...RIP. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY J1COUPE VS STEELERNATION BEGIN Steeler verse 1 This is one wiki Rap that you will not get the votes, Ill kick you, Demote you and put you back in a hospital. You'll be a good bureaucrat someday, I promise man, But for now, you're doing the dirty work for Meat and Scrawland. Ill Steel all your little followers and put them in my nation, Then tell the users, that Kevin, beat Jashin. I can tell you're worried, we can already say that I won, You should be demoted, look, you've been gone for 3 months. J1coupe? Who's that? Everyone forgot your name, Everyone knows the most useful thing you've done is make Rap battles for games. You were really popular on this wiki man, I know you'll go high, But remember, you broke your computer, at the worst possible time. Coupe verse 1 You raised the wiki like you made it, that's no lie, But I'm the user that got promoted and got rid of all the bad guys. Look at you man, wanna tell you what users see, You're an inactive bureaucrat, with a small Nigga army. You kicked people out of chat, you were a bad bureau and you showed it, Yet when you came back, you disagreed with my promotion. Stupid wanna be, responsible, always taking Wachow's shit, You and your friend Tbone can both suck my dick. Steeler verse 2 You were more active then I am, but you, look up to me, The guy who even made your job a reality. Coupe verse 2 I make the best verses on the wiki, helped people make covers, The amount of votes I get will be higher than than the amount of NF's lovers. Steeler verse 3 You? Winning this battle? Plz, you'll be grieving, You'll crai nao with all of the harsh rhymes you'll be receiving. Coupe verse 3 You look like a troll, even bigger than Devil, When I'm fighting you, you're less reasonable than Evol. Steeler verse 4 I'll be just like Freddie Mercury and leave you back in the dust. Must be sad to have your rapping compared to ones like Super Mysterious. Coupe verse 4 Man, you should've just stayed in retirement, Fuck the wiki and you, I quit. (Some kind of moment sad kinda moment moment...) (Some one is seen being carried on Kurt's back) Phineas Flynn29789 (Walks up to coupe) (Kick) Not only are you gunna stay at the wiki, you're gunna make it better. You're gunna make it cleaner, make it number one wiki. Coupe I guess when I get back I can- (kick) Flynn Precisely... And you, you did good with this wiki, Meat. Steeler I'm-I'm Steeler. Flynn Oh. Coupe But what will I do when I'm busy. Flynn You're gunna raise these people, Coupe, make sure no more fights happen again. Coupe Ok. (Kick) Who won? Steeler Coupe End That was fun, I need to make more of these, which I will be doing, so I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time! Category:Blog posts